


Hey Kid

by Gia279



Series: Practice Ficlets [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Ficlet, M/M, One Shot, Sort Of, creature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia279/pseuds/Gia279
Summary: “So, cotton candy, soda. This is fun, right?” Stiles elbowed Derek lightly. “Big Ferris wheel, not too big a crowd…”Derek glowered at him.





	Hey Kid

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** “Today at the amusement park” 
> 
> My internet was out all night so thanks comcast. Anyway, this one is the last one I have written and it's Super Short. But I'm also super close to finishing Revolution, ah! Yay.

“So, cotton candy, soda. This is fun, right?” Stiles elbowed Derek lightly. “Big Ferris wheel, not too big a crowd…”

Derek glowered at him.

Stiles rolled his eyes. That was his _You aren’t taking this seriously enough_ expression. “Oh, come on, Derek. Killer _dinosaur?_ Are you kidding? There’s no way this is anything.”

“A guy is dead,” he pointed out. “There’s a witness-”

“I know.” Stiles rolled his eyes again. They’d had to revive the witness, who’d fainted while his friend was being killed. Stiles had made the completely fair assumption that he had no idea _what_ he’d seen. _Killer dinosaur_ his ass. “Maybe we should split up,” he suggested warily when Derek looked irritated.

His eyes narrowed. “No. We should call Kira and Scott to join us.”

Stiles snorted. “C’mon, dude, no way. They’re having a blast. Plus, I mean, we have no idea that the thing is even here…whatever it is. Maybe it pulled a one and done here.” He ripped off a piece of cotton candy and held it out. 

Derek scowled at him. “Two other people have gone missing here, both young males around the same age as the other guy.”

“Have you met any young males?” Stiles waved the cotton candy. “We’re not exactly reliable.”

“Stiles, please be serious.”

He shoved the cotton candy in his mouth. Derek meant business if he said “please”, so he kept his mouth shut.

They searched around for scents, for anything weird, for…killer dinosaurs. Derek seemed to think he’d smell the thing and know if they just walked around long enough. Privately, Stiles thought with all the people and food around, he would have a hard time smelling any one thing, but he kept that thought to himself. 

“I can’t smell it,” Derek admitted, frustrated. “All I can smell is sweat and sunblock and fucking snickerdoodles!”

A father shot him an offended look and ushered his kids away.

Stiles put a hand on his arm, fingertips first, then the rest when he didn’t pull away. “It’s okay. There’s a lot going on. We can keep looking.”

Derek shook his head. “This isn’t working.” 

Stiles looked around. “Okay. Let’s ride the Ferris wheel.”

“This isn’t _funny_ , Stiles,” he snarled. “That guy is dead, those other two guys could already _be_ dead.”

Stiles stepped back. “I wasn’t trying to be funny,” he said coolly. “I figured we could use the different vantage point to look for suspicious activity since you can’t smell anything down here.” He glared at him. “But you can keep trying down here. _I’ll_ check out the Ferris wheel.”

“Wait!” Derek stepped into his path, blocking him and looking guilty. “I’m sorry. I was irritated. I’ll go with you.”

“You aren’t sorry, you just don’t want to split up.” But Stiles sighed, because he could never say no to that earnest expression Derek got after he’d been a jerk and was trying to make up for it. “Fine, let’s go.”

Derek paid for the Ferris wheel, sliding Stiles a glance like he hoped that would make him less angry at him.

Stiles climbed into the bucket seat and pulled his phone out, intending to stare at it the whole ride. He glanced through the pictures of the victim and the missing guys that Derek had texted him. They all looked fairly similar, fine boned, fair, brunet. 

The one guy had a scatter of freckles on his nose and looked kind of familiar. Actually…

“Oh my god, you’re such a dick,” Stiles said.

Derek sighed, sounding tired. “Now why?”

Stiles tipped the phone toward him. “You’re acting like this because they all look similar to me, aren’t you?”

Derek crossed his arms, looking uncomfortable. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he muttered. 

Stiles wanted to knock him in the face with the phone. “Am I bait? I can play bait, dude, but it’s not gonna work if you’re hovering.”

“You aren’t bait,” he snapped. He sighed. “I invited you along so you didn’t come looking on your own.”

Stiles beamed. “You know me so well.”

Derek stared at him. “Damn it,” he muttered, and looked away.

Stiles, still smiling, looked at the crowd of the park, kicking his legs a little. “After we catch the killer dinosaur, we should come back together. For a date.” He felt Derek staring at him. “If you want.”

“It isn’t a killer dinosaur,” Derek muttered. “And, um. I do. Want that.”

“Good.”

(It wasn’t a killer dinosaur. It was a young wyvern, who’d killed the first guy on accident. The other two were in a makeshift cave where it was nesting.)

**Author's Note:**

> I normally would've gotten into the monster and such but I would have ended up making it like 4k long if I did *covers face*
> 
>  
> 
> Also idk why but if anyone wanted to talk to me or something lmao i am indeed on tumblr: [here](http://outtoshatter.tumblr.com/) Just a warning, I'm awkward af though lol


End file.
